Blood Red Rose
by PurplePixies
Summary: Lily hates James, she always has. She hates the way he walks, the way he talks, his arrogance. But when she starts dreaming about him, will she be forced to reconsider?
1. At Kings Cross

Lily Evans races through King's Cross Station, dragging luggage behind, and aware of a scandalised screech from her owl, Merlin. Stabilising her luggage and gasping for breath, she pauses in front of a narrow brick wall, separating platforms 9 and 10.

She sees her mother and father running as fast as they are able, her mother red and radiant, hair slightly dishevelled, and her father, eyes bright, as they come to a halt, panting, before her.

"H-have a great t-term, Lily, I'm g-goint to m-miss you s-so much!"

And pulling her daughter into a tight hug, she kisses her hair.

"We'll miss you, Lily."

And glancing at her watch, Lily shrieks.

Pulling them both into a tight, double-one-armed-hug, she seizes her luggage and leaps through this narrow space of wall, turning her head towards her parents at the last moment and glowing.

Smoke billowed from the Hogwarts Express, and as she ran towards the nearest compartment, lily beamed inside.

She was home.

She wrenched open the nearest door, flung her luggage in, and as the doors began to close again and the wheels to move, she desperately tugged pulled at the doors, she felt a pair of strong arms seize her around the waist and pull her inside to safety.

She lay, panting, on the chest of this person, feeling safe and infinitely relieved, her eyes slowly moving to the owner of these strong arms that enfolded her.

She was gazing into the warm hazel eyes of one James Potter.

She wrenched herself free as one of James' hands went to his hair.

She quickly looked away, darted to the floor and began to pick up her spilt belongings.

As James knelt down, she placed both hands firmly on his chest and pushed him away.

"I thought you wanted help, Evans?" Came the insolent remark.

"Not from you, Potter-I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," She added, a touch of scathe in her voice.

James put his hands up in mock surrender, and backed away, so that he was surveying her from the corner of the room-all of a meter away.

Lily finished collecting, threw the assortment of belongings into the trolley and made to wheel it away in search of her friends-When James' arm darted out and held the trolley fast.

"I think I'm owed an apology, Evans-a thank-you, even?"

"What on earth am I to be apologising for, Potter?"

"Your rudeness and dismissiveness of my dashing charm, your utter ungratefulness at being saved at a near death experience..."

Lily snorted.

"Potter, I would only have been late for the Sorting! Near death-"

"Aha, Evans! So you admit it! I saved you! A debt easily replayed by the act of courtship…"

Lily's answer to this was to push the loathsome boy out of her way, amidst shouts and cries, and to continue on her quest to find her friends.

But James smiled slightly as he slid a hand into his right pocket, where he knew was a well worn picture of Lily.


	2. Her Smile

Lily Evans tore open her letter, fumbled to unfold the pages enclosed, not succeeding, held it before and shook it until it unfurled. She read the contents as fast as she was able, yelled in triumph, thrust her fist in the air and wolf howled, her insides glowing with excitement.

"AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She raced into the lounge room and to find her parents, and spotting them, ran over, and slammed the parchment on the table in front of them.

Her mother read the letter aloud.

_Dear Miss Lily J. Evans,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to inform you that as the result of proven courage, leadership skills, and motivation, you have been chosen to fill the place of Gryffindor Fifth Year Girl Prefect._

_Enclosed is your booklist for the upcoming school year and your Prefect's Badge._

_Please note that the Hogwarts Express will depart from Platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock on 1st September of this year._

_With my congratulations,_

_Minerva McGonnogal_

Minerva McGonnogal

Head of Gryffindor House.

Her mother threw back her head, grinning, and thrust her arms out, motioning for a hug.

"Lily! This is amazing! Unbelievable! Well, not unbelievable, you're a smart, responsible, girl, but, oh _Lily!"_

Her father's face glowed with pride.

"So, do you know who the guy prefect's going to be?" Lily asked her friend Ruby as they slid through Platform 9 ¾ .

"Lils, are you deaf? Blind? Sick in the head?" Her friend joked with her characteristic provocations.

"The latter, yes."

" Always knew that, fwendie!" Ruby beamed at Lily and playfully waggled a finger at her.

"Rubes, Rubes, Rubes. But tell me, kindred spirit, who the prefect is?"

"Potter, of course!" Ruby laughed outright at the look of outrage on her friend's face and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, you'll be fine! You know he has a thing for you…"

"Rubes, I never welcomed that THING. But who in their right mind would make that egotistic _jerk _a Prefect?"

"Dippet, obviously."

Ruby took her friend's arm and steered her into the nearest compartment, both girls dragging their luggage behind.

Lily threw her luggage into the carriage and flopped down onto the cushiony seat, draping one leg over the arm rest, the other bent at the knee.

"Evans."

Lily jumped and shot around, seeing with dislike the admittedly handsome face of James Potter.

Lily's face clouded over.

She sat up straight, crossed her arms over her chest and obstinately turned her chin away from the grinning boy. She answered in a dangerously low voice,

"Potter."

"So, how's my favourite fiery red-head?" James asked, leaning his head to the side and looking at her in an amused fashion.

Lily's voice remained perilously low.

"Oh, just _peachy, _Pottikins!"

James brought his ear forward in disbelief-

"_Evans, _my _love! _Did I hear correctly just now? Did you just bestow upon me an act of _endearment?_ Did you just assign me a _nickname?_ I'm quite speechless!"

And in a tone that would make even the most shrivelled of hearts shudder, and with a death glare that would cause even the most daring to cringe, Lily answered.

"_Pottikins_."

But as Ruby watched James turn around slowly and walk down the corridor, she saw a glow of warmth in his eyes, and when her eyes travelled slowly to Lily, her bowed face though hidden by a veil of blood red locks showed a barely suppressed smile and a delicate flush to her cheeks, Ruby smiled to herself.


	3. Their Silhouette

(A/N) So, this is the third chappy! Hope it pleases, sorry if it's a bit short, it just (this is incredibly cliché) rolled from my head to the paper…just a pre-reading warning- This chapter is incredibly fluffy, just setting up a hatred foundation…and a little denial…

But read and review, I say!

_With your arms wrapped safely around me, I can never be harmed._

_You reach down and touch my cheek, tenderness glowing with your touch. _

_I bow my head towards your hand and feel you, the feel of your hand quietly brushing my cheek._

_I can never be harmed._

_In a flash of red terrible images surround me-dying children, crying mothers, disease… I break free-run to the edge of the cliff-I am ready to jump-your arms capture me-you lean me down. Your arm supports me, I lean, my arms trailing…I am in your arms again…we float to the orange sun, we are one. _

_We are a black silhouette as you lean me down once more…I trail my arms and close my eyes, just feeling the nearness of you. _

Lily awakes with a start, drenched in cold sweat and recalling her dream vividly.

She had been dreaming about James Potter. No dirty dreams, not even a kiss.

But it disturbed her. Just being in James' arms, she had felt, safe, secure, protected…loved.

Never had she felt that way about anyone, _anything, _before.

She had been dreaming about James Potter.

James Potter.

The very same James Potter that she loathed to the depths of her heart-The very same James Potter that, on their first trip on the Hogwarts Express, had swapped her an empty Chocolate Frogs Wrapper (that she believed contained chocolate) for three Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in turnip, pumpkin and vodka (that's what James had said that they were) knowing that she had never tried a chocolate frog- and would not be suspicious of the unusually light wrapper.

She had yelled out when she had opened the wrapper and found it to be empty, demanding a new frog, or, at the very least, her beans back- to which the loathsome boy had simply laughed and told her that her eyes sparkled when she was mad.

Lily had jumped to her feet, prodded his chest with her index finger, called him a "Dangerous Snide", "Untrustworthy Git" and "Devious Little Trickster"-and simply stormed out of the compartment.

Therefore, from their earliest experiences at Hogwarts, they had been sworn enemies.

Or at least, Lily had sworn this to James.

When Lily had left the compartment (so reported to Lily by Sirius), James had collapsed into his seat and declared that Lily was the only girl he would ever love (to this remark Lily had ordered Sirius to inform James that there was still his Great Aunt Millie) –and, from their third year onwards, not a day had passed when James had not invited her to Hogsmead, a romantic picnic beside the lake or, more desperately, a rendezvous in the Prefects' bathroom.

But Lily had now dreamt about James.

Dreamt about being in his arms, feeling the touch of his hand on her cheek.

Dreamt about being silhouettes on an orange sun.

In the dream, James was there to love, to help, to support her.

In the dream, she and James were one.

(A/N) Hope you liked it! Sorry, I forgot to thank the people that reviewed at my last chapter –so here goes!

Thank-You To:

**AzureStar: **Great that you like it!

**Moony4Moony: **Hehehehehe, glad you like the courtship line. There are more of those lines in chappys to come…! AWESOME that you like the fic so much!

**Randomisation: **I'll continue…!

**Pinksparklez: **Yeah, sorry about the length of this one, it just came out short, but the next chappys will definitely be longer!

**Ummmmmmm: **Yeah, there are a heap of loose ends. But the first chappy was set on them going into their fourth year, and the 2nd their fifth(prefect's letter).

This chappy was in their 5th year, too. The first chapter was unclear, sorry about that. But ask away!

**Malfoyismyboo: **Great that you like it, keep reviewing please!

**MtOTHepowERoF2: **smut rocks. Can't make the actual fic massively smutty, but I'm going to include something in future dreams. Which pairings do you like best? I'mm all for rl/sb, hp/dm, bl(b)/sb and other random pairings, and on a slightly more disturbing note, hagrid/pigwidgeon coughs (not seriously).

**levotatingT: **Hope this satisfies!

**Hazelocean: **Hope you like.

**Unquisite: **CASS! CASSIDY! Somebody I know! Tehehehe potty and weasel, couldn't resist! Anyway, review, even though you can just tell me what you think at school , reviewing ist sehr, sehr, mondo inpeturably great. Oh shite, evans is almost behind me, I'll have to go-but NUtella loves you!

Ay, on a last note, my chapters may become increasingly irregular.

The long and short is that my dear mother has refused to top up our internet time until she's overly satisfied with my grades, and since it's impossible to get to fic. net from school, I'm relying on the kindness of my good friend Onyx to update for me.

So it may take a while to collect all of the goodies!

Complicated, nay?

Fiddlidee, I say!

(I didn't intentionally make that rhyme, my mind works in strange and mysterious ways-and yes, to people that know me, in very sick ways, too.)


	4. Reverie

(A/N) Yay! Yay! Yay! It's up! Sorry bout the wait, I only just got my internet back…! Aah, the wonders of withdrawal…I want pudding. Chocolate pudding. Anywho, read and review!(shrinks back behind large rock in horror of the rhyme she has just created)

Lily flopped grumpily down at the Gryffindor table that morning beside her friend Amity, in heated discussion with Ruby, but not too deeply to welcome Lily to their first breakfast together as Fifth Years.

"I'm _telling _you, Rubes, it was Ardomania Hickelworthy the Unabashed that invented the Self Administrating Aphrodisiac, not Rodolto Hardbridge! Lily-are you _alright? _You look wrecked!"

"Ardomania Hickelworthy the Unabashed? Where on _Earth_ are you coming from, Amity? But you're right about Lily-what have you been _doing?"_

To this Lily simply said:

"Ruby. Amity. Friends. You should know by now, after these four years of friendship, in this 5th year of Hogwarts, that if I were wrecked I would be snuggled upstairs in bed, amidst three dozen squashy pillows, taking full advantage of my sickness with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and buttered crumpets. And maybe a croissant or two. But nay, alas, I am not at my best. "

"Aaw, ickle Lilykins! Foodie till the last!" Amity grinned at her friend and dipped the piece of cornbread on her friend's plate into her steaming mug of coffee, bit into the dipped bit and draped an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"But do tell us why you're not wrecked-or at your best."

Both Ruby and Lily laughed, Lily stretching her hands on the table in front of them and yawning through her smile.

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a great idea. Knowing you two, if I tell you, you won't stop squeeing, looking smug, waggling your eyebrows and saying 'I told you so,' for the next half hour. It'd be literal torture."

"Lils, you're remarkably daft sometimes. You just guaranteed our pestering for the next three hours. But maybe-"

Ruby broke off and turned to Amity.

"Maybe she _wants_ us to pester her?" Amity questioned.

"Exactly. Maybe she _wants_ us to question her. Oh dear _God_! Ooooooooooooh, this is goooooooooood!"

Both Ruby and Amity leaned in to whisper to Lily.

"Lily…" Amity whispered.

"James…" Ruby followed.

"Guys, _please_! You _know_ I detest the guy! _Loathe_ him! _Despise_ him! The fact that I just had a dream about him has nothing to do with…oh…shite…"

"You _luuurve_ him…"

"You want to _maaaaaarry_ him…"

"You think he's _gorrrrrrrrrrgeous_…"

"You want to _snoooooog_ him…"

"Ruby-Amity-I do _not_-want to-I don't want to- _snog _him-I do _not _want to marry him- I most _certainly _do _not_ think of him as_ gorgeous…_You're unbelievable!

"Arr, yes, terrors we are…"

"AAAAAAAAAWWW! She's BLUSHING!"

"Rubes, give the girl some credit, maybe it's a _subconscious _thing…"

"Yeah, I 'spose…But you've gotta admit it's sweet…"

"Yes, Ruby, it's sweet. But you can tell she doesn't consciously like him…yet."

"How long d'you think it'll take?"

"6 months? 8? A year?"

" RUBY! AMITY! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?

YOU KNOW _PERFECTLY WELL _THAT I HATE THE GUY! ANY FEELINGS FOR HIM-IF AT ALL- ARE STRICTLY PLATONIC!

NO, NOT EVEN PLATONIC! I DETEST THE GUY-_UTTERLY!_ THAT _DREAM _WAS _ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, UNADULTURATEDLY, WITHOUT-A-DOUBTEDLY COINCIDENTAL!_ HEAR THAT? _COINCIDENTAL! ABSOLUTELY _COINCIDENTAL! _UTTERLY _COINCIDENTAL! CO-IN-CI-DEN-TAL!"

"Lils, it's no use denying it. You've dreamt about the guy, you've fallen for him. You've gone into denial. Just look at how furious you got when we said you liked him?" Amity looked at Lily mysteriously.

"But of course, it depends on the contents of the dream." Ruby grinned around at Lily and Amity.

"Yeah, Lily, if you dreamt about killing him by way of a lethal cactus, then that's obviously hatred. But if you dreamt abut snogging his eyes out (A/N I know that you can't snog out someone's eyeballs, it just sounds rather passionate. Just for you, Onyx!)

, then you obviously have a deep and abiding passion in the depths of your heart…You secretly want no more than to be wrapped in his _warm, **manly**_(A/N please don't cry. I couldn't resist. Cass-Onyx!)****embrace, breathing in his _intoxicating _scent, while he-"

" Just tell us about the dream, Lils."

Lily let out an exasperated sigh.

"If I tell you the basics of the dream, will you leave me alone?"

Ruby and Amity grinned evilly at each other.

"_May_be…"

"Alright. If I tell you of the contents of my dream, will you shut-up about it until breakfast's over?"

"Yeah, alright." Amity turned to Ruby.

"Rubes? Do you agree? Until after breakfast?"

"Yerr…"

"Ok. I'll tell you. But one more condition: No squeeing-Until after breakfast. No sighing and 'It was meant to be…' s. No smug looks. And no evil plans to get us together in the Room of Requirement."

Both Ruby and Amity looked crestfallen.

"But-That's everything…"

"Yes. _I know!"_

"Fine, _fine_, we agree. Just tell us the dammned _dream!"_

Lily was the type of person who kept her diary with her at all times.

So Ruby and Amity, who had bonded with Lily since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, and had been close friends since their first night together

(A/N not like that) at the school, were not surprised when she hesitantly reached into her robe, pulled out a small, embossed black leather book, flipped through the thick pages and came to a halt at the end of the writings, placing the book gently on the table before them.

So, Lily, too, was not surprised as the look on her friends' faces as they read the dream changed to one of anticipation, to astonishment, to glee, and finally to utter dreamyness as they both flung their arms around the laughing girl and sighed collectively.

"Lily, it's absolutely _gorgeous_…"

"Yeah…Oh, Lordykins…why don't I have dreams like that?"

"Lils, you and he are seriously…hey, Lily? Lily! Get out of your reverie!"

And Lily, who had been gazing out of the window and into the lake, now slowly turned and smiled at her friends, as they almost inaudibly whispered:

"Lily…"

"…and James."

(A/N) Well, that's it! THOSE BLOODY ALERTS! I feel like pudding. Pudding with chocolate sauce.

Anyway, back to the point, Thank You To:

chikichiki: Yay! New reviewer! Awesome that you like it!

melonbar92: Yay again! Hope you liked it )

animerockstar: Thanks! Keep reading!

LilAlex13: Yeah, I love the whole doomed love tension complex, too.

And the romance…collapses in sighing heap

Keep reviewing, reviews are GOOD. They are yummy.

NJ MacReiley the Helpless Romantic: Thanks!

Moony4Moony: Yeah, great aunt Millie rocks (my socks). Thanks, keep reviewing(needless to say) you comments are D.

Teehee: Thank-you! Hope you enjoyed? (!)

**unquisite** Cass again, I say! Glad you liked it, this chappy is **coughs**(aah! Won't put in the little starry signs!) somewhat **coughs**(aah!) indicitive of **coughs** (sobs IT PUT IN THE LITTLE STARRY SIGN!) occurrences at **another cough** (humph.) at school. Cough. Specially the _manly _thing!


	5. The Two Heads of Hogwarts

(A/N) So this is the 5th chappy. I'm sorry about the incredibly long wait cringes but I ran out of inspiration (the dream that I wrote about was real, there were a very long series of them- I started this fic based on them, and when the dreams and the feelings subsided I stopped hunting around for inspiration and I for a while forgot about writing it) Please don't hate me! This chappy is much longer, there's a vague idea here where it's going. There's way too much detail, sorry about it. And I've just realised that my fic so far has been incredibly jumbled up and incoherent, so I've jotted down the years that the chapters are based on, and a brief run down of the plots: 

**Chap 1: At King's Cross**

The beginning of 5th year It's established that Lily "hates" James, James completely acknowledges feelings for her 

**Chap 2: Reverie**

The next day (in 5th year), Lily reveals her dream about James to her friends (As a result of the Hogwarts Express Incident)

Lily starts daydreaming about James, her friends torture her about it in an incredibly Fred+George esque manner

**Chap 3: Their Silhouette**

6th Year

One of Lily's dreams about James is described

Lily and James' first meeting is described, how the love/hate situation came about

Lily admits to herself that she loves James

**Chap 4: Her Smile**

7th Year

Lily gets her "Head Girl" letter, finds out that James is Head Boy

It's confirmed with Ruby that Lily has feelings for James

**Chap 5:**

A flashback to 5th year

**FLASHBACK: TO 5TH YEAR** Lily was curled comfortably in an armchair in front of the fire in the common room, lazily talking with Amity, stretched out on a couch, Ruby dozing at the base of Lily's chair. "But Lily, (here Amity waggled her eyebrows) we know he likes you- now, we have proof that you at least fancy him subconsciously (ignoring splutters on Lily's part). What are you waiting for? What's the matter with him? (Amity eyed Lily suspiciously) Are you a provectophiliac (A/N made up word for person with tendencies to be attracted to much much older men/women…scarlet…;D)? Because, you know, Flitwick is off limits." 

Lily shuddered.

"Amity, that's just-_uuuuugghhhh_…" here Lily shuddered. "Oh, my _mind!"_ Lily wailed, covering her face in her hands. "You have absolutely _no _right to torture me to such an extent! Flitwick…me…" and Lily dissolved in a large mound of wailing, shaking and sharp insults.

"Yes, Lily, dear, your mind has never been the same since you made friends with me. Us." Amity looked very pleased with herself.

Ruby yawned and stretched out- slowly moving over to the fire.

"Oh, my _bones_…"

"Oh, the woes of old age.", Lily humphed. "But don't you take all the credit! While my mind is not the dirtiest of the dirty, it couldn't be called exactly clean before I met you, either…All you've done, comrades, is manifest it."

"Oooh, technical terms, eh? But yeah, yours is not all that dirty, but we did convert you-"

"What's she been converted to?"

Lily, Ruby and Amity turned around sharply.

James Potter strided over to the three friends, draped his arm over the back of Lily's chair and placed his head on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, the realm of sick-mindedness," Amity said, quite plainly.

"Oh! I have _not!_ You _insolent_ little _snipe_! _Me? Sick? _Never!" Lily spluttered, turning her head away from James to avoid the hot flush (A/N no, she's not menopausal) and prickle that was rapidly spreading from the place in her neck into which James was breathing.

James threw back his head and laughed, holding on to the edge of Lily's chair for support. N

"_Lily! _Not _sick! _I _never…" _

Amity, smirking, replied,

"Well, at least one of them admits _something._"

Lily's pink tinge turned a violent shade of maroon.

James, recovering from his fit, still slightly heaving and hiccupping, answered,

"Whaa-?"

Both Ruby and Amity smirked.

James, who did not usually blush, outmatched Lily's violent maroon only with a slight added tinge of violet. Hurriedly standing and straightening, James tripped and fell half-way across Lily's armchair, muttering an apology as he ran a harried hand through his hair.

"Gotta _go_… do…some…Transfifi-mean- Transgigi-_ugh_-_Transfiguration-yeah_. _Transfiguration._ Owls, _yeah. _Advanced. Owlses. I _mean- **Owls.**_**"**

James scampered towards the portrait-hole, tripping over the hem of his robes at the entrance and smacking into a terrified–looking first year, who squealed at James' strangely coloured face and the incoherent jabberings that might have been an apology.

Looking very self-satisfied, Amity and Ruby looked at each-other and said:

"So…Lily? Are you satisfied now? Are all your fears put to rest? Now we know for certain that he's practically in love with you-''

Amity grinned devilishly.

"Did I hear Lily just splutter? At the mention of love?"

Ruby batted her eyelids (looking rather like a demented elf)(muzzle-flirting with her eyebrows!) and whispered so that only Lily could hear-

"_Oooh…Lily! _You are _so _gone!"

Lily, too, managed to scamper her way out of her armchair (admittedly with some cursings and yelps of pain from both herself and Ruby) and stood towering over them, hands threateningly on hips.

"You _guys…_Are _sooooooooo D_id. _Dad. DEAD! BLOODY** HEEEEEL!**"_

And, turning on her heel, Lily ran doggedly for the portrait hole.

Ruby and Amity turned to face each other, each omitted a slight yelp, and suddenly fell upon each other, shaking with laughter.

END FLASHBACK 

Lily forced herself against the Portrait Hole, only vaguely hearing the Fat Lady's indignant shrieks, sounding something like, "You ungrateful little _twit!_ …In _my_ day… someone that_ pushed, shoved _and _jabbed_… would have been… _Dense!_ _Thick!…Sharply,_ you _dim-wit !" _ , and recovering from the wall, hurled herself down the hall. Reaching the end of the corridor, she used the wall as leverage

to fling herself to the left, calculating in her spinning head the number

of short cuts it would be possible to take to the Heads' common room.

She leapt through a tapestry, turned left and shoved her wand through a bowl of pineapples and mangoes, rasping _"Rapidio!" _felt the cooling sensation,

and found herself on her floor, the 6th.

She hurled aside an old and handsome suit of armour and dodged herself underneath the veil concealed, running as fast as she was able down the shadowy passage.

She collided with a door, leant against it for life-support, croaked

"_Head c-common room!" _ pitching herself against the impressive oak door and falling over herself into the room. She lay there on the carpet, panting, lying on her arm, and wondering why she was alive. Seconds later she heard fast, heavy footsteps, a metallic crash, a thump and the sound of a body pushing the door open-to have something very large, heavy and warm fall upon her legs and chest.

Lily groaned, raised her head feebly and opened her eyes.

James was squinting her way, his mouth hanging open.

"Lily?" 

There was a short silence- she grinned, flopped back on the floor and started to laugh into her hands, shortly rolling over and holding onto James' shoulder for stability.

He was laughing, too, his head resting on her stomach and shaking.

"_I raced f-from the 8th…and n-nearly killed myself…'nd just flopped down…and then there was this crash…" _And lily dissolved again into their laughing heap.

James continued through hiccups,

"_And I thought I was_-hic-_ late, you know, lost track of-_hic- _time, Quid-_hic-_dich, and took all the short-cuts-_hic-, _and I collapsed in the door, and you were already there, -_hic-_heaving and-_hic-_red…the expression on your –_hic-_face…"_

Lily raised her head, still heaving slightly. James' face was mere inches away. Slowly, she became conscious of the fact that their noses were touching, and that they were still moving closer. James was tilting his head to her mouth, she could feel his breathing…

(A/N) Jane, Muz and Catherine, if you EVER mention this fic to anybody but

each-other, I will buy a machete, come to your respective houses in the dead of night, chop you all up into cutlets, wipe my fingerprints and sell them to my butcher as premium quality meat. You are forewarned. To everybody else, thanks for reading (please don't hate me!), and please comment. Toodleoo!


	6. Flame Reply for The Ring Around The Rosy

Everyone,

This a word in response to 'the ring around the rosy'- I'm sorry if you were all expecting a chapter, and I realise that this is probably worst possible way of communication, but since he/she was anonymous, it's the only way I can.

Ring around the rosy,

I realise that my fic is utter shite- it was never meant to be anything but fluff.

It was never meant to be good, it was never meant to inspire people to do bigger and better things. I take writing seriously, but I started this fic over a year ago, I wrote it in my spare time without a care. Since then, I'd like to think my writing has improved. The sentences you picked weren't complicated. They may have been bad sentences, but the vocab wasn't difficult- I used the words that came straight to my head and never used a thesaurus, I don't see the problem.

I know that natural born writers, (aka, in your opinion, yourself), don't need to go over their writing, things always come out naturally beautiful for you talented souls- but since I don't possess that extra something, and I didn't bother editing and refining my writing, the result is stunted and shoddy, and if you have a problem with people less gifted than yourself still wanting to share something with the world (even if, in your opinion, we're not worth your time), I suggest you keep your flames to yourself, and stop wasting your precious time with lily/james fics with blurbs like mine, that were obviously only meant for fluffy entertainment.


End file.
